1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus which performs a face recognition algorithm, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital photographing apparatus cannot recognize a face of a subject when it is too dark, such as due to a backlight, or too bright. In other words, a face recognition algorithm is typically properly performed only in limited circumstances.